<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inappropriate by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448563">Inappropriate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La sedia a sdraio non era il massimo su cui baciarsi, ma al più piccolo sembrava stare bene, quindi cercò di non lamentarsene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inappropriate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Inappropriate</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuya gemette sotto le sue mani.</p><p>Sarebbe rimasto per sempre così, ma sapeva anche quanto potesse essere pericoloso.</p><p>“Hi... Hikka.” si sforzò di dire, cercando di evitare la bocca dell’altro che lottava per stare sulla sua. “Hikka, sarebbe meglio andare da qualche altra parte. Potrebbe arrivare chiunque e vederci, sarebbe davvero difficile spiegare cosa...”</p><p>Il più piccolo scosse la testa, sorridendo.</p><p>“Non verrà nessuno, Yuu. È notte, la spiaggia è deserta e non ci troveranno. Possiamo restare quanto vogliamo.” lo rassicurò, baciandolo ancora, scendendo verso il collo e le clavicole, mentre le mani si muovevano sulla sua vita.</p><p>Yuya si lasciò andare a quel tocco, muovendosi sotto di lui, gemendo il suo nome e cercando di superare quanto a disagio si sentisse in quella particolare situazione.</p><p>La sedia a sdraio non era il massimo su cui baciarsi, ma al più piccolo sembrava stare bene, quindi cercò di non lamentarsene.</p><p>“Rilassati, Yuu... fingi che siamo nella nostra stanza d’albergo e non sulla spiaggia, dovrebbe essere più semplice così.” gli disse Hikaru, notando quanto poco convinto fosse Yuya.</p><p>E il più grande lo ascoltò, e si concentrò sulla sua lingua e le sue mani, su quello che stava provando, sulla sua erezione che si faceva sentire, implorandolo per un po’ di sollievo.</p><p>Quindi si dimenticò di tutto il resto.</p><p>Iniziò a toccare Hikaru, baciandolo come il più piccolo stava facendo con lui, e presto fu in grado di fingere che non ci fossero rischi nel fare sesso lì.</p><p>Sentì la mano di Hikaru raggiungere oltre il suo costume da bagno, e offrì i fianchi al suo tocco, i suoi gemiti sempre più alti, mentre l’altro lo baciava per farlo stare il più silenzioso possibile.</p><p>Fu nudo troppo presto, e troppo presto sentì le dita di Hikaru farsi strada dentro di lui, facendolo sentire impaziente di avere di più.</p><p>Cercò di avvisare Hikaru, di dirgli di fare qualcosa in fretta, e il più piccolo fu più che felice di accontentarlo.</p><p>Entrò dentro di lui con un movimento secco, e Yuya non poté evitare di urlare, senza più timore che qualcuno li scoprisse, volendo solo sentire il fidanzato più a fondo dentro di sé.</p><p>Era sul punto di venire, lo sentiva.</p><p>Non si accorse dello strano rumore che fece la sedia, finché non caddero sulla sabbia.</p><p>Si fecero male, ma Hikaru parve non riuscire a smettere di muovere, e continuò a muoversi dentro di lui finché non vennero entrambi, gridando l’uno il nome dell’altro, cercando di essere sempre più vicini.</p><p>Quando si ripresero dall’orgasmo, si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, sedendosi sulla sabbia e guardando la sdraio.</p><p>Aveva ceduto sotto il loro peso, e una delle gambe era irrimediabilmente piegata, per questo erano caduti.</p><p>“Stai bene?” gli chiese Hikaru quando smisero di ridere, e Yuya annuì.</p><p>“Tutto ok. Forse domani avrò qualche livido, ma per il resto sto bene.” lo rassicurò. “E tu?”</p><p>Hikaru scrollò le spalle, avvicinandosi e baciandolo.</p><p>“Sto bene. Più che bene.” sussurrò.</p><p>Yuya ricambiò il bacio, lasciando che il più piccolo lo abbracciasse.</p><p>“Domani dovresti dire a qualcuno che abbiamo rotto la sedia, lo sai, vero?”</p><p>Yaotome ghignò e annuì.</p><p>“Lo so, lo so. Lo farò, prometto. Anche se sarà difficile spiegare <em>come</em> l’abbiamo rotta.”</p><p>Yuya rise e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.</p><p>“Lo so. Puoi dirgli che stavi solo fingendo di essere nella tua stanza d’albergo, no?”</p><p>Hikaru gli diede un colpo sulla testa, e non poté evitare di ridere.</p><p>“O potrei dire che il mio fidanzato era troppo eccitante e non ho potuto aspettare di andare altrove, che te ne pare?”</p><p>Yuya arrossì, poi sospirò.</p><p>Non importava cosa dicesse.</p><p>Ci avrebbero pensato il giorno successivo. Per adesso, voleva solo rimanere lì, accanto a lui.</p><p>Non importava dove fossero, finché potevano stare insieme.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>